Grand Princepality of the Ravanna
The Grand Princepality of the Ravanna and Commenian Peoples Hovedstat: Ravanna Amb Homo-Analus Mynt: Daler Befolkning:1.21 Millioner Primary Cultures: Ravannsk Commensk Acccepted Cultures: Rammzki Språk : Ravannsk & Commensk ( Beslekta) Rammzki Alfabet: Aryansk Styresett: Princepality´s under en "Grand Prince" Grand Prince: Ivan Vladimirovich IV Rommanov Politisk System: Boyar/Føydal Monarki Måle System: Imperiel (Fot & Tommer) Basert på: Nørrene & Russiske Folkeslag Relgion: Greske guderi Produserer: Jordbruks Produkter Jern Kull Skog stål Redskaper much more Importerer: Intet Exporterer: Intet Basic GPRCP ble grunnlagt 125 År før år 0 Av Prince Ivan I. av Ravanna giftet seg med Princesse Annastasia Vladiovanna Von Mawcaw datter og arving av Bystaten Mawcaw dette ga Ivan I. Mye kontroll i område rundt Homo-Analus elva Bystaten Kuban sverget fort troskap til Ravanna da under Ledelse av Igor I Zalutt var også Ønsket i Unionen men deres Leder Boris X. Nektet en lang krig startet noe som Startet den Første Broder krigen Historie Før I. Broderkrig De første folka som ankom Homo-Analus delta var Rammzki Stammer De kom for ca. 8.000 år siden der Zalutt ligger idag var det for det meste Commenere ca. 3.500 år siden kom de Første Ravanna Folkene de byggde de første virkligstore byene de Begynnte med Ravanna (3.200 År siden) Mawcaw (3.100 År siden) Kuban (3.100 År siden) Zalutt (2.700 År siden) de jagde det meste av Rammzki Stammene vekk og lenger ned elva Kazaene var et Problem frem til Etableringen av "The Grand Princepality" I år -125 Den Gode jorda rundt elva og de rike fjellene gjorde at De Ravannsk-Commenske Byene raskt ble Mektige i nærmiljø Kun etter etableringen av "The Grand Princepality" i -125 var de en Lokal Supermakt på Drokati slettene og Drokati fjellene Byene vokste raskt og da kom det gale og Geniale Princer en "Spille regel" var at den Princen som Styre 50% av Orginal byene (Ravanna,Mawcaw,Kuban.Zalutt) kunne ærklære seg Grand Prince men først i -125 klarte en av Princene og etablere et "Grand Pincepality " som kunne bestå tidens tann I. Broderkrig Boris X. Prince av Zalutt hjulpet av Rammzki og Kaza Leie soldater ærklærtekrig mot "Grand Princepality of Ravanna" i -127 det hele started med Angrepet på Kuban det endte med Slaget om Zalutt og Freden i Zalutt i 125 som gjorde at "Grand Princepality of Ravanna" ble "Grand Princepality of the Ravanna and Commenian Peoples " Angrepet på Kuban Zalutt side: Felt Herre: Ser Igor Borisovich (Bror til Boris X) Styrke: 10.000 Fotsoldater 2.500 Kavaleri 300 Kaza Leiesoldater 2.700 Rammzki Leie Soldater Totalt: 15.500 Ravannsk Side: Feltherre: Prince Igor I. von Kuban & Grand Prince: Ivan I von Ravanna 5000 Fotsoldater i Garrdisonen til Kuban 12.000 Fotsoldater og 3000 Kavaleri Kom etter 2 Uker som Forsterkninger da under Ivan I totalt: 20.000 resultat: Viktig Ravannsk Seier tap: Zalutt: 14.000 + Feltherre Ravanna:10.000 Slaget om Homo-Analus Zalutt: Felt Herre: Boris X Styrke : 5.000 fotsoldater 2.500 Rammzki Leiesoldater 500 Kavaleri totalt:8.000 Ravanna: Feltherre: Ivan I Styrke: 6.000 Fotsoldater 3.000 Kavaleri Totalt: 9.000 Resultat: Knusende Zalutt Tap Tap: Zalutt:7.500 Ravanna: 5.000 Angrepet på Zalutt Zalutt: Felt Herre Boris X. Styrke 500 Fotsoldater 100 Palass Vakter Ravanna: Feltherre: Ivan I. 3.000 Fot soldater 1.000 Kavaleri Resulatat: Zaluttisk avgjørende Nederlag Tap: Zalutt: 600 + Felt Herre Ravanna: 1.000 Freden I Zalutt Med Boris X død måtte hans 10 år gammle sønn nå Prince Boris XI. underskreve freden i Zalutt (Se Siden om Freden i Zalutt -125) -125 til 0 Ivan I. ble da Grand Prince og alt var vel og vakkert Ravanna ble byggd opp til å bli en Kjempe by og helt klart den Mektigste Zalutt som tiligere hadde vært den rikeste gikk det til helvete for.Ivan I. Dør 25 år senere hans Sønn Ivan II overtar han overtar det som kan kalles et Middelalder samfunn ved hjelp av avtaler og utryddelse av Kazah Stammer vokste makten til The Grand Princepality noe vakkent Rammzkiene som hadde vært undertrykkt eller delvis undertrykk i flere 1000 år fikk nå et åpnere spillerom og de fikk nå lov til å studere kjøpejord og mye mye mer Ivan II. fikk også Reorganisert hæren (se Royal Army Atrikkel) samt Stav festa vekt og Lengde noe som gjorde handel og daglig liv enklere Ivan III. som overtok etter sin far Ivan II. Ivan III. måtte slå ned et massivt opprør i Kuban startet av bøndene der som var misfornøyd med de høye skattene og mer Ivan III. Ble myrdet av sin egen kone noe som skapte masse drama hans kone ble senere arrestert Handels forbindelser med "The Princepality of Rostov" ble etablert Ivan IV. etablerte et Kolonisering til Sjø´n noe som gjorde at Commensk Makt basis expanderte fra Homo Analus til å omfatte mye av Drokati slettene Herskere Overview av Herskerene av Grand Princepality of the Ravanna and Commenian People" jeg plannlegger å lage en side om hver hersker individuelt også Ivan I. Ivan Vladimirovich Rommanov Født -150 Død: -100 gift med: Annastasia Vladimirovich Von Mawcaw Barn: Ivan II. Boyar Igor Boyar Serjei Ovanna: Maria Ovanna: Annastasia Liv og virke: Moderne Ravannsk-Commensk historie Starter ofte med Ivan I. Sammling av The Grand Princepality aom Ivan var først på Ivan Byggde opp Ravanna fra å være en av de Store Bystatene i området av Homo-Analus elvas Hoved delta til å bli en Lokal Supermakt Han giftet seg i -135 med Arvingen av Mawcaw Annastasia Vladimirovanna Von Mawcaw dette gjorde at Ivan I. Nå hadde et overtak på de 2 Andre bystatene i området (Kuban og Mawcaw) Kuban sverget troskap til Ivan Mawcaw ble overtatt etter I. Broder krig før hans Kontroll av Mawcaw brukte han Kun titelen "Grand Prince av Ravanna" Selv om det har vært Princes som før Ivan I. Har kalt seg Selv "Grand Prince of the Ravanna and Commenian People" var han den Første som Kontrollerte alle 4 Bystatene samt klarte uavhenging å kontrollere dette uten avhenging hjelp av Boyarer eller Princes I Folkemunne blir han ofte kallt Ivan "The Conqurer" Han fikk bygget Boyar Hallen (Senatet ) og hans hoved recidens (Grand Prince Slottet ) I Ravanna samt Ivan I. Dam og mye mye mer Valgspråk: Jeg har en Drøm Ivan II. Ivanovich Rommanov Født:-125 Død -50 Gift med: Olga-Konstanze Igorovanna von Kuban Barn:Ivan III. Boyar:Vladimir Ovanna: Sofie Ovanna: Zoie Liv og virke: Den Andre Grand Princen av the Grand Princepality Ivan II ofte kjent som den Skarpe er ofte overskygget av sin Far Ivan I. men Ivan II. Klarte å fast Organisere hæren i et System som Fremdeles gjleder idag han tok også å insatte faste Måle og Vekt systemer Ivan III. Ivan Ivanovich Romanov Født: -60 Død: -5 Gift med:Katerina Borisovich Von Zalutt Barn:Ivan IV. Den trede Grand Princen Kjent som Bjørnen Han slo ned et opprør gjort av Bøndene i Kuban Han var høy på 210 Cm og sterk som en Bjørn Han var en svært brutal mann han drepte bla 10.000 Kvinner og barn etter opprøret i Kuban han ble drept av sin egen Kone han inføre Livlegenskap Ivan IV. Ivan Ivanovich Rommanov Født: -25 Død:----- Gift med: Barn: Ivan V. Ovanna Zoie Ivan er ikke enda kjent som noe helst ettersom han antagligvis fremdeles har noen år på tronen han har bla Sendt ut oppdagelses reisene og bygget mye bla Oppgraddert det gammle Prince-Palasset Allianser "The Grand Princepality of The Ravanna and Commenian People" - "The Princepality of Rostov" (Bindene) "The Grand Princepality of The Ravanna and Commenian People"- "The Grand Princepality of The Ravanna and Commenian People"- "The Grand Princepality of The Ravanna and Commenian People"- "The Grand Princepality of The Ravanna and Commenian People"- "The Grand Princepality of The Ravanna and Commenian People"- Politikk Lover Odelsrett: Odelsretten betyr at det eldste avkommet til en bonde vil overta hele gården til sin far kvinner har ikke odelsrett og kan ikke arve gårder alle gårder som er større en 70 Mål vil fordeles 75% til eldste sønn og 25% til Nest eldste sønn alle over 150 mål vil fordeles 50% til Eldste 25% til Neste sønn 25% fordelt på de resterene sønner Arvelov: En arv fra en som ikke er bonde eller ikke involverer kulturlandskap på over 10 mål vil settes slik at eldstesønn arver hus/bolig og 50% av verdier 50% på del av event andre barn hvis arv overstiger verdi 100 Rubler vil den fordeles 75% til eldstesønn og 25% på del mellom de andre barn Når kan kvinner arve: Kvinner kan ikke arve eindom untaket er i Byen Mawcaw hvor kvinner kan arve titler og da eindom som følger med titelen Kvinner kan arve når verdi av eindom overstiger 150 Rubler men kan ikke arve mer en 150 Rubler. hvis en kvinne er umyndig (Under alder 15) når hun arver kan hun arve opp til 250 Rubler Kvinner er prioritert til sist i et evnt. arve oppgjør Arbeidslover Arbeids regulering Ingen skal påtvinges mer en 16 timers arbeid på en dag minste lønn per år er 5 rubler alt arbeid som utføres mot en betaling kan på årsbasis bli skattet ingen skal kunne bli avstraffet i form av fysisk straff på et arbeide denne loven gjelder ikke for livlegene Handels lov alt av utenlandske varer som sendes in i landet skal tolles da med en 30% toll. det Stats eide sjø-handels selskapet Merr Mercer skal ha monopol på all export via sjø fra "The Grand Princepality" Kun "The Grand Prince kan etablere frihavner der skal tollen kun være 10% Livlegen-loven ingen bortsett fra gjeldsslaver kan bli født in i Livlegendom det skal være mulig å kjøpe seg ut av livlegendom da for 125% av verdien til gården de arbeider i (10%) om i en aenn basic industri Livlegene kan kun bli brukt til livlegene i 2 månder i året og kan kun arbeide i basic Industri dvs. Gårdsarbeid gruvedrft skogsarbeid eller tre-konstruksjons arbeid livlegene skal betale 5% av sin årlige intekt til sin herre livlegene kan ikke ta Doktorgrad hvis en livlegen tar Master vil han være fri Utdanningsloven Skole frem til etter U-skole skal være gratis men U-skole er ikke pliktig Kun Barne-Skole er pliktig Livlegende kan ikke ta Doktorgrad men kun en Mastergrad for å kunne ta titelen proffessor må du ha minst 2. Mastergrader for doktorgrad må du ha en doktorgrad og en mastergrad en lærer skal ha mastergrad Category:Countries Category:Ravanna